My Saviour
by faded-jade
Summary: Kagome is a waitress and gets splashe by a car when she is walking home, he stops to help her out and she gets more help than she expected. Sess/kag first oneshot plaese read and give me critism
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Well here you are. My first oneshot. Please review and tell me what you think. Things you like, and thing s that I need to work on. Even flames are welcome as long as they are going to help me write future stories. Thanks for reading!

The night was rainy as the tall stoic man stepped into the parking farage of his company. He sighed and walked over to his car unlocking it. He was tired and ready to be home. His large, empty, and lonley appartment. He threw his brief case into the back seat and closed the door. He left the garage and began to drive home. The streets were mostly empty this late so he drove a little faster than normal. He splashed through a puddle and heard a shreak. He slowed down and began to back up. He relized that he had splashed a young woman. He sighed as he stopped next to her and rolled down his window. He didn't normaly appoligize but he had the feeling that he should tonight.

" sorry. I didn't see you there." He said rather emotionlessly. He recived a glare from the other end.

" Your such a jerk!" she screached at him. "uhg! Now im soaked and I will probaly get a cold. Rich men have no respect for women." She huffed.

" If you would like I can give you a ride to where ever it is that you are going this late at night." He told her. She wasn't realy going anywhere. She had just been fighting with her roomate. She had no place to go and had forgot her key at home. Along with her umbrella. So she took him up on his offer. At least his car was nice. She didn't recognize him and she knew it was dangerous but she was in no mood to think straight right now.

" fine but you better keep your hands off me, you bastard." She got in the car and closed the door. Sticking her right hand out to him she dicided to introduce herself. "Kagome Higurashi" She told him.

" Sesshomaru Tinashi," he told her reaching his hand out to her. He sighed and started his car. He was never this commpasionate. He was cold and he hated humans. What was he doing? " where am I taking you? He asked. He could tell she want a prostitute by the smell of her. Thank kami he thought to himself.

"Well you see… I don't know." She said sheepishly. " My roomate and I are fighting and I left my keys at home. So I cant realy get in and all my friends are asleep. " She told him. Sesshomaru sighed. What was he getting himself into?

" Then you have three choices." He told her. " You can get out, think of someplace to go, or come home with me and sleep on my couch." He immidiatley regreted the last one. What the hell was he saying? Inviting a stranger into his home? He looked over at her when he stopped at a red light. She looked to be in though before she looked over at him. " are you a crazy rapist murdderer or robber?" Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her.

"none of the above." He said. Again wishing he had told her he was.

"OK! Then. I will take your offer to sleep on your couch and borrow some pajamas while you was my clothes!" she smiled at him.

"When did I say I was letting you borrow clothes and that I was going to wash yours?" he asked wishing he could take it back. But his guilt nor consious would let him.

" Of course, silly," she said smiling then suddenley turned a little bitchy, " when you splashed me with the puddle." Another sigh left Sesshomarus lips as he made his way home. He parked in the parking garage of the tall and very expensive looking building. Kagome gaped. She was staying with a random rich guy who had splashed her with a puddle. Seems it was dark she didn't even know what she looked like yet. Whatever . She thought to herself. She followed Sesshomarus lead when he exited the car grabbing his brif case then walking to the elevator and typing in a code that made the door open. He stepped in followed by the still soaking wet kagome. When they entered the light kagome gaped yet again when she saw the whole makeup of this man.

He was tall with beautiful silver hair laying flat across his back with some bangs framing his face. His face. She could drool looking at it. He had golden eyes , perfect facial features with two magenta stripes on his cheeks and a purple cresent moon on his forehead. What had she gotten her self into? The thought crossed her mind again as the elevator doors oppened into the most lushious and beautiful appartment she had ever seen. Sesshomaru looked at her basicaly drooling over himself and his home. They stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed with a ding, jummping Kagome out of her stuper.

"follow me." Sesshomaru said as he took off his shoes. She did the same and followed him down the hall of pluch white carpet. He stopped at a cupbourd in the wall and pulled out a towel and wash rag. He then stepped a couple more feet over to a closed door. Opening the door he turned the light on and stepped in. He set the towel and rag on the counter and looked at her.

"Take off your clothes and put them outside the door. You may shower and I will leave you clean pajamas out side the door." Kagome shook her head to show she understood and thanked him. While Sesshomaru left to make tea and a small meal to eat for them Kagome was taking in the marvel of the bathroom. It had a fullsized mirror and a large stone shower. It was amazing to her. She undressed and set her clothes in the basket. She wrapped the towel around her and opened the door to put out her clothes. She could hear Sesshomaru moving some place else in the house so she closed the door.

After her shower kagome stepped out using her fluffy white towel to wrrap up in. She slowly opened the door and looked out. There were no pajamas so she walked to where she heard the noise coming from. She found Sesshomaru in the kitchen making some miso soup and fish. Also she noticed a steaming tea pot with matching cups.

"um… " was all she said before Sesshomaru turned around to see her in her towel. Sesshomaru took in the beautiful girl wrapped in the towel wishing that he had remembered the damn pajamas. Sesshomaru left to his room and came back with a botton up shirtand a pair of draw string shorts.

"Sorry." He said when she came out dressed in his close. " Its all I have."

Kagome sat at the table across from him and smilled. " Not much of a t-shirt man? Thanks though I appriciate it seems I realy am just some random stranger."

"hnn." Was his reply as he served her her soup and fish. She poored them both tea and at in an akward silence until Kagome couldn't take it any more.

"So where do you work?"

"I am the president and co owner , with my father, of Tinashi Company." This left Kagome with her jaw dropped. Tinashi co. was only the richest company she could think of. They were a computer and tecnology company . She couldn't believe she was in his house. When he asked her what she did she nearly choked on her fish.

" Um, well you see.. heh… Im a waitress ." She said lamley.

Again his only reply was a quiet, "hnn."

" Not much of a conversationalist,huh, Mr. Tinashi? " She smiled and began talking again. So do you live alone? Do you have a girl friend? " pause, " do you have friends?" she asked eing as he seemed rather cold and she nothiced there were no photos of any people around his house.

"I do live alone, I don't have a girl friend, and at this point in time I have no need for friends." He told her in his cold voice.

" sure you do. Why don't you have any?" She pryed being the curious girl she was.

" Simple. Men don't care about other rich men and the only women I meet are gold diggers. " Kagome made a face. That made sence seems he was pretty rich. Men would feel intimidated by him. And many women these days were gold diggers.

"Well then Mr. Tinashi you just made your first friend. I'm not a gold digger. But I might force you to cook for me occasionaly. You food is amazing!" She said finishing her meal. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow. Her, his friend? He could tell she wasn't faking and she wasn't lying when she said she was no gold digger. He might as well give it a chance he thought seems he was to tired to fight against it right now.

" Thank you for enjoying my cooking, Ms. Higurashi. I shall go prepare you a bed then." He said as he gathered his dishes up. Kagome did the same and the both put their disheds in the sink.

"I will do dishes while you make my bad. Sound fair?" Kagome smiled at him. Her damn smile made it hard for him to say no to her.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said as he left Kagome to do the dishes as he went to find her a blanket and pillow. When he was finished he met Kagome in the kitchen finishing up the dishes. She turned to himn and smiled.

" Is my bed ready?"

"Yes." He led her to the living room where the sofa was covered with a blanket and pillow.

"Thanks ." Kagome said as she laid down on the couch. As soon as herhead hit the pillow she was out. Sesshomaru gave a small sort of smile and thought to himself that she might be a good friend. The kind he needs. He left to his room and changed into his pajama pants . He was left shirtless as he liaed down on his bed.  
Sesshomaru awoke to hear wimpering in the living room. He glanced at the clock and it said that it was 3:00 am. He rose to see what the wipering was about. When he reached the living room he was supprised to smell a slight bit of fear coming from the sleeping Kagome. He walked over to her and heard her sleep mummbaling.

"no… get away… please don't.." He began to smell tears coming from her makin him kneel down beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gentaly shook her.

"Kagome." He said quietly. She woke up with a scream and fear in her wide eyes. She looked at him and tears began to poor from her eyes. Sesshomaru was confused. And that was and understatement. What had he done to make her cry? Was it he nightmare?

"Kagome whats wrong?" he asked her in the most sincere voice he could muster. Kagome looked at him and wondered if she could tell him. She might as well. Maybe this was fates way of giving her a fighting chance.

She sniffled and looked at him. "You remember I told you I lived with my roommate and we were fighting?"

"Yes, I do."

" Well I lied. I live with my boyfriend Naraku Onigumo. He has been beating me for the last year and he has me trapped. I don't know how to get away from him. And im scared." Sesshomaru shook his head showing he understood. She was as desperate for a saving friend as he was. He had nothing to losse. He was going to help her.

"Do you have friends you can go to?" He asked attempting to find a place for her.

"No. he has turned them all against me or scared them away from me." She stated sadly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Does he work tomorrow?" Kagome gave him a confused look but told him that Naraku would be working from 7am to 3pm. "We will leave for your home tomorrow and gather your belongings. I will alow you to stay with me." He could tell this made her happy but it puzzled her.

"Why would you do this for me?" she asked him.

"I recall you telling me over supper that you were my friend and I yours. What are friends for, hmm?" Kagome gave a little squeal and a huge smile while throwing her arms around Sesshomarus neck.

The next morning came quickly. Sesshomaru called his father saying he would not make it to work the next couple days . He then took a shower and dressed before pulling out a new toothbrush for Kagome and putting her clean clothes on the counter in the bathroom. He woke her and she got ready in silence. She was nervous and he could tell.

"Kagome. You will be safe. Try not to worry yourself." She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled a weak smile before they both were in the car and Kagome was directing him to her … something. She didn't know what to call it because it was deffinatley not home. When they pulled into the drive way of a nice looking home they both got out and went to the door in silence. Kagome pulled a key out of her purse and opened the door. They wallked in the house and kagome went to the hall closet and pulled out two brown leather suit cases. She then went to the bedroom with Sesshomaru in tow. Kagome opened her dresser and pulled out the clothes she wanted from it the the closet. The first case was full so She went around the house picking up random things like pictures and other objects that she would need. When she was finished she asked Sesshomaru if they could leave asap. He agreed and the exited the house in time to see Naraku getting out of his carr.

"Who are you? Naraku asked angrily. Seshomaru pushed kagome to the car as Naraku confronted him.

"I am none of your bussiness. We will be taking our leave now. Cood bye Naraku." Sesshomaru said to him. This infuiated Naraku. Which led to Naraku trying to throw a punch at Sesshomaru who blocked it and thencought Narakus arm and threw him into the side of his house knocking hom unconsiouse. Kagome stared wide eyed as Sesshomaru did what she wanted. He saved her. Sesshomaru walked to his car and put Kagomes suit cases in the trunk and then got into the car. They drove away and made it back to the appartment safley. Once they were back in the appartment kagome threw her self at the unsecpecting Sesshomarru and put her arms around her neck and her lips against his.

"Sesshomaru! You saved me! Thank you so much!" She told him with the biggest smile on her face. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile t show he cared and set her down.

"Your welcome Kagome. Now you are going to do me a favor." He told gave him an unsure look and asked what he wanted her to do. " You are going to call right now and quit your job. He will beable to find you there and you don't need that."

"I cant! I need my job! How am I supposeto make money if I don't have a job?" She yelled at him.

"Stopp yelling and do it. I can give you a job. I'm sure your qualified for something at my company." Kagome agreed and did what he asked. She hadnt felt this good in a long time. She was safe. She smiled up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her when an idea popped into his head.

"Do you have any nice dresses?"

Kagome looked at him rather confused. " No. I havent needed them before."

"We will need to go shooping tomorrow then. In three days time is the Tinashi annual ball. You will attend with me as friends if you wish."

Kagome agreed and asked how she was supposed to pay for the dress. Sesshomaru gave her and evil/palyfull smirk and told her she could work it off. Kagome laughed and then the both headed to the kichen to make lunch.

The Ball

Kagome walked into the living room in a long purple dress. The back was cut low and the fabric was gliterey. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow impressed at ho she looked. He had a black texido on with a tie that matched her dress. Kagome had to admit that he looked ravishing. Sesshomaru thought the same when a picture of her without the dress came to his mind. He shooed the inappropriate thought away and they stepped into the elevator. Kagome was figiting her fingers and Sesshomaru noticed.

"Why are you nervous, Kagome?"

"Huh? Im not nervous." She stumbled over her words and gave a nervous laugh.

"You most sirtenley are. I can smell it." Kagome glared at him. Sesshomaru smirked and bent down to wisper in her ear. " I can also smell something else Kagome. Do you want me? " He asked. This caused Kagome to blush furiously. Then to Kagomes relief the doors of the elevator opened and she steped out with Sesshomaru following. They got into the limo and were greeted by Sesshomarus Father, stepmother, half brother, and his girlfriend, Kikyo.

"Hello, Father,Izayo, Inuyasha, Kikyo." He greeted in return nodding at each one as he said their name. "This is my …"

"I'm Kagome" She tpld them. The next thing sahe said put a smile on Sesshomarus face even though they had not even disscused the matter his did want it to so. " I'm Sesshomarus girlfriend." She looked at Sesshomaru for approval and when he noded she smiled.

"Sesshomaru, old boy, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? " smiling and looking away from Sesshomaru to Kagome " And I'm so glad he has finaly found some one. What family di you say you were from Kagome?" Mr. Tinashi asked her.

"Well I didn't acctualy. I'm from the Higurashi Family sir." She told him.

"Ahh, so polite. Sesshomaru shes a keeper." He told him making Kagome blush. Looking back at Kagome" So Higurashi as in the Higurash shrine?"

"yes." She answered as they finally stopped. They were here. Everyone exited the car as their name and status was annonced. They were the last to arrive and everyone clapped when they were announced.

The ball started and Kagome was introduced to many of the important families of Japan and of other countries. Music began to play and Kagome noticed that people started to move out onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Sesshomaru asked her as he walked up to her and took each of her hands into one of his own. Kagome blushed and nodded her head as she was led out onto the dance floor. She followed Sesshomarus every mmove and was pulled closer to him. He could smell her arousal and it began to arouse him as well. Soon kagome blushed more when she knew Sesshomaru felt the same way for her. He bant to wisper in her ear.

" So, you feel the same?" Kagomeblushed even more at this but answered him.

"Am I realy your girlfriend?"

"If that is what you wish dear Kagome I have no objections to having someone as beuatiful as you by my side" Kagome looked up at him with glossy eyes and smiled she rested her head against his chest for the rest of the dance.

Many hours, introductions, and boring bussiness conversations later Kagome and Sessomaru found themselves saying their good byes to the rest of the people in the limo and stepped out into the parking lot of sesshomarus appartment.

"Thank you, Kagome. For being with me. You were right. I needed a friend. And you are a good one." He told her as they wathced the limo drive away. They went to the elevator and stepped in. Sesshomaru couldn't resist when he senced kaagomes nervousness again he put an arm on either side of her and bent down to kiss her. She was shocked but soon began to respond. She slid her arms around him and let a small moan out wich sesshomaru took atvantage of by putting his tounge into her mouth. When the elevator doors opened revealing his appartment sesshomaru swept up kagome and carried her to his bed. He set her down and beganto kiss her again.

She sliped his jacket off and began to unbotton his followed and unzipped the back of her dress. They stood from the bed and the dress slipped from kagome to the floor. Kagome reached and slipped off sesshomarus shirt the rest of the way and it to fell to the floor. Kagome began to unbotton Sesshomarus pants as he kissed her neck. Her sweet skin tantalizing his sences. A thought crossed his mind and he relized Kagome was still a virgin.

"Kagome," He wispered. He was becoming painfully hard.

"mmhhm," she moaned making him more aroused.

" Is it alright?" She looked at him not completley understanding in her state. "This? Can I have you Kagome?"

Kagome put a lustfull smile on and nodded. "You are the on I want to take me." She wispered as they continued undressing eachother. Sesshomaru needed no more. He didn't want to wait. He slid off Kagomes panties and she stood naked taking off his pants. When he was naked as well he pushed Kagome onto the bed and strattled her.

"This may hurt." He told her before his hard member entered her moist entrance. She sqinted her eyes and moaned but gave sesshomaru a nod to continue. Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomarus waist as he continued thrusting into her. Sonn both climaxed screaming eachothers name. Sesshomaru fell on top of her but quickly rolled to the side and held her.

"Sesshomaru, do you love me?" Kagome asked now regainingg her sensible thinking. She was afraid she would be left by yet another man. And she didn't want that. She had given herself tto him.

"I belivee I do Kagome. More than I have ever loved anyone." Kgome smiled. Those were what she wanted to hear. As she began to fall asleep she wispered something to sesshomar that he barley cought. But he did.

"You too kagome. You are my savior."

The End.

A.N. Sorry I know that may have been a little rushed. And Kagome was Sesshomarus savior because she gave him a friend which he had never had if I didn't make that clear. Sorry for any spelling erreors. Please review


	2. Note

A.N. For those of you who read this story, I plan on redoing it in chappters. It took me only two hours to write this, so I know that it has many many errors and could stand quite a bit of work. And a beta to if anyone can help me with that. Whe i finish wrighting the next story I will, hopfully, have fixed things like my grammar, spelling, and reality. I think i will add it on to this so it will be easy to fins. thanks!


End file.
